Superex
Superex (SuperexGD on YouTube, Superex97 in-game) is an Argentinian player in Geometry Dash. Superex rose to relevance by beat a wide assortment of Demon levels ranging from Hard to Extreme, including Bloodbath, Cataclysm, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Ultimate Phase, and Ice Carbon Diablo X. History Around September 2016, he gained abrupt progress on CataBath, achieving 76% and 97% (his worst fail so far). During that same month, he gained hasty progress on Sakupen Hell, achieving 85%. In October 2016, he again made progress on two distinct levels, naming Phobos (59%) and Sonic Wave (66%). Because of this, he was the fate of a couple of players to pick up a major breakthrough on beating Insane/Extreme Demon levels, with stats advancing as quick as other players (Sunix or BlassCFB, to give some examples). He achieved 73% on Sonic Wave. What's more, on that time, he managed to beat Aftermath out of the blue, without videos of him making progress on it. He may have beaten Bloodbath with an 85Hz monitor as of lately (alongside Cataclysm), however, he figured out how to beat it yet again with a refresh rate of 144Hz. On November 2016, he conquered four Insane/Extreme Demon levels, eminently Plasma Pulse III by'' Smokes and Giron, The Hell Factory by Team N2, Sakupen Hell by Noobas ''(''verified by TrusTa)'', and Night Terrors by Hinds and Loogiah (this level, in any case, has been removed from the Top 50 list because of numerous Insane/Extreme Demon levels that have been verified a year ago). He additionally achieved 84% on Phobos. In December 2016, he finished the un-nerfed variant of Fexty by Ozpectro. It is unrated in any case. He has beaten Falling Up by Krazyman50 and also, he progressed to a nearby record of 87% on Sonic Wave and 60% on Artificial Ascent. Also, Superex completed Crimson Clutter by RedUniverse. In late December, he finally completed Sonic Wave, an Extreme Demon level created and hacked by Cyclic and verified by Sunix. Be that as it may, a few players were thinking about whether he utilized hacks, or most likely not. This is because of the way that his gameplay videos were in such low quality. Many wouldn't bother. After all, Superex most likely has poor editing skills. Ideally, Superex uploaded videos of him proving he didn't utilize hacks. On March 13, 2017, he became the first ever person to have completed one of the most notorious levels of all time, which is after 7,015 attempts,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEPFqvj-MAs and a horrible fail at 95%. Most of the orb spam introduced in the original level is, however, absent due to version 2.1 changing the way orb spamming works. Achievements * Sonic Wave - Cyclic (Verified by Sunix) * Silent Club - Play 1107696 (Nerfed impossible parts + super buffed) * Red World Rebirth - Riot & More * Ice Carbon Diablo X - Roadbose * Phobos - Krazyman50 & More * Flat Major - EndLevel * Sakupen Hell - Noobas (Verified by TrusTa) * Cataclysm - Ggb0y * Aftermath - Exenity & More (Verified by Satcho) * Bloodbath - Riot & More (beaten on 85 & 60 Hz) * Fexty - Ozpectro (Unnerfed + Buff) * Falling Up - Krazyman50 * Artificial Ascent - Viprin & More (Verified by Combined) * Artificial Ideology - TeamN2 * Conical Depression - Krazyman50 * The Janus Miracle - Megadere * Allegiance - NikroPlays & More * The Flawless - IlIRyanIlI & more * A Bizarre Phantasm - TeamN2 Work in Progress * CataBath (97%) * Infernal Abyss (70%) * Yatagarasu (36-93%) * Digital Descent (42%) Notable Levels * Silent Club - Play 1107696 (published on his account) * Maricotas Wave - Sonic Wave with different shades of pink. * Cumshot Wave - White Sonic Wave, with a surprising name given. * ScombriK Wave - Remastered Sonic Wave, a work in progress (also beaten with NoClip). Trivia * Like Sunix (who has beaten Bloodbath numerous times in various colours (even his own particular remake "Deambath"), Superex has beaten Sonic Wave two times in two unique colours and has a work in progress named "ScombriK Wave" made by Abyss and himself. Videos References Category:Level creators Category:Players